


Subtle Details

by vesper_rose



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: I feel like this should have more tags but I'm lazy and can't think of more, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper_rose/pseuds/vesper_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q likes the way James walks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Details

It happens rather often, and Q never fails to appreciate the view he gets whenever James saunters in or out of Q branch. It’s not just the way his suits fit him just right, skimming over the lines of his body, or the smirk that sometimes spreads across his face. It’s not just those stunning blue eyes, the ones that could hypnotize anyone who gazed at them too long (it’s happened to Q before, that’s how he knows.) There’s something else about James Bond, something Q keeps his admiration of a secret. He thinks it’s a trivial thing, something rather ridiculous and foolish to admire, but Q can’t help himself.   
It is in the way he walks. James has a certain gait, elegant and refined while confident and brisk at the same time. There are slight variances in this walk, depending on all manner of circumstances. If it’s been a particularly difficult mission that James is returning from, Q knows his stride will be ever so slightly more confident, as if to hide what he’s just returned from, to conceal how James isn’t invincible. This outward confidence betrays what Q knows James is thinking, feeling- a certain exhaustion that is satisfying nevertheless. If he’s just entering Q branch before a mission, his walk has a slight childlike quality to it- a bit of excitement and anticipation mixed with determination and readiness. Coming back from something mildly exciting yet only averagely challenging, his walk will have this slightly bored nuance, as if it were saying “That was alright, but not incredibly thrilling.” And then there’s the way he practically bounces into Q branch when his objective is merely to see Q for no reason other than it pleases him. It is a walk that says he doesn’t care if he’s interrupting something important; he knows Q will more likely than not stop what he’s doing (with a little resigned sigh that James finds absolutely endearing) and take at least a few minutes to pay him some attention that doesn’t involve reprimands about broken equipment.   
Q is reluctant to decide on his favorite of the various gaits of James Bond, as they all have their specific qualities and meanings. The confident one is nice because of the way it’s a suppression of James’ more vulnerable side, something Q knows exists. The excited stroll has a certain innocence about it, even though James is far from innocent in any sense. The bored stride gives away the fact that James Bond can, and does get bored from time to time. He is not as much of a machine as some like to think he is. And the last one, the one that Q hates and loves in equal measure, is something he guiltily hopes for because it means James and a few minutes to themselves even at the cost of precious working time. There is one more, one that Q would never speak of to anyone. It is the way James stumbles around the apartment after they have fucked each other senseless. Q would lie in bed and lean back on the pillows while James makes his way into the kitchen for a bottle of champagne that he brings back and shares with Q. It is their special post-love making treat. James ensures there is always a bottle or two (sometimes three, if it’s a long weekend) on hand. Q thinks that this slightly-drunk-on-pleasure-and-perhaps-slightly-physically-sore walk is possibly his favorite. After all, it’s something that only Q gets to enjoy. If James is off on a mission and wants to share a drink with a girl in bed in some faraway land, he puts it on the night table beforehand because of a mutual agreement between him and Q that the post-lovemaking stumble is for Q’s eyes only.

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick I whipped up. It's not much, but I thought it might be interesting to write a short little thing about one specific aspect. (in this case, it's the way James walks.)


End file.
